Fantasma
by Strascream
Summary: Él era un fantasma,lo sabía desde pequeño.Pero¿Qué clase de fantasma era él?


El era un fantasma. Lo sabía desde pequeño pero ¿Qué tipo de fantasma era él?

Había oído montones de historias que incluían a la criatura sobrenatural, poniéndola bajo diversos contextos. Entonces pensó en que "tipo" de fantasmas se había "convertido" a través de su vida.

De pequeño, se había convertido en un fantasma de aquellos que no pudieron encontrar a Dios al morir y que sus almas quedaron en la Tierra. De seguro sufrir ese destino no era diferente de mirar en posición fetal desde un rincón como el ebrio de su padre maltrataba a su madre, alegando que ella era la causa de su albino aspecto. Tal vez en eso tenía razón. Su madre era tal albina como él. A veces llegaba a preguntarse porque el hombre que se hacía llamar su padre se quejaba de la apariencia de su hijo, si él se había casado con una mujer de igual apariencia.

Esa pequeña y asustadiza alma perdida cambió solo diciendo "Basta". Ya estaba harto del abuso de su padre. De repente, se había vuelto un espíritu malhumorado, de aquellos capaz de interactuar con el mundo físico tan bien como cualquier integrante del mundo de los vivos ¿Por qué, sino, habría conseguido alzar el cuchillo para perforarle el hombro a ese monstruo en el que se había convertido su padre y mandarlo con el Creador?

Durante la época en la que se dedicaba a robar como único método de subsistencia no había cambiado mucho. Solo que ahora no era un fantasma sutil. Los que lo rodeaban no eran como los habitantes de una casa que, hasta ese momento, desconocían que en ella hubiese un ente del Más Allá. Hasta podía oír que susurraban su verdadera naturaleza cuando creían que no escuchaba. Aún así, aunque, indudablemente, era un fantasma fuerte y poderoso, había aprendido a ser un fantasma callado. No respondía a las amenazas a menudo, solo pasaba de largo.

Pero esa calma se vio hecha pedazos en uno de sus robos. Todo por esos hombres que apestaban a cerveza. No, no apestaban a cerveza, apestaban a su padre. Ese hombre había pasado tanto tiempo con el cuerpo lleno de alcohol que había pasado a convertirse en un barril más de los que bebía tan alegremente. El fantasma, furioso, hizo una demostración de su fuerza y furia destrozando el cuello de uno de los dos recuerdos de su padre, mandándolo reunirse con él en la otra vida. Pero cuando estaba por acabar con el otro, llegaron dos policías. Él no se preocupó por eso, al menos hasta que lo apresaron ¿Cómo podían hacerlo, si él no pertenecía a este mundo? ¿Acaso los hombres que ahora lo llevaban a un encierro seguro no hacían cumplir la ley terrenal? Él era un fantasma, su destino debía ser decidido por Dios. Si así era, no dudaba que terminaría en el infierno.

Y solo tardó unos meses en llegar a allá.

Al principio el fantasma persistió, trató de luchar, pero en ese infierno había personas más fuertes que él. Fue entonces cuando se convirtió en otro tipo de fantasma.

Esta vez, era un alma atormentada, de aquellas que, además de no haber podido encontrar el camino hacia la otra vida, estaban condenadas al tormento eterno debido a ello. Hasta las cadenas que casi siempre llevaba lo demostraban.

Y ese tormento duró 12 años.

Fue un día cuando el alma en pena alzó la cabeza al sentir una repentina y potente vibración en el suelo ¿Acaso Lucifer quería abrir el suelo para llevarlo a un abismo más oscuro?

Pero entonces, por primera vez en varios años de miseria y sufrimiento, vio la luna. Pálida como él, su presencia le devolvió algo de vida, la cual o dudó en utilizar. Bajó como pudo de la torre que formaba parte de aquella prisión, haciendo literal (al menos para él) el dicho "Corriendo como alma que lleva el Diablo". Al poner suficiente distancia entre él y el infierno, se encontró con unos trenes. Se escondió en uno para escapar. Durante los siguientes días no supo ni que era ¿Siquiera seguía existiendo? Ni siquiera el dolor en su estomago era capaz de hacérselo saber.

Fue entonces cuando descubrieron que se escondía en el tren y lo echaron sin piedad. Una pequeña pausa en su inconsciencia. La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos fue soñoliento en un ambiente cálido ¿Era el Cielo? ¿Acaso Dios había dao por culminado su tiempo de sufrimiento en la Tierra y le había abierto las puertas de San Pedro?

Solo cuando estuvo alimentado y descansado fue cuando tuvo las fuerzas de saberlo.

Manuel Aringarosa era el nombre de su salvador. Era un joven sacerdote, con la noble misión de construir una Iglesia en la ciudad. Él le dio un nombre, _Silas_, le enseñó el cristianismo, lo educó le dio un techo.

Ya no era un fantasma.

Al menos hasta la llegada del Maestro.

Ese hombre que aseguraba saber un secreto que ponía en peligro a su Iglesia. Silas no planeaba quedarse sin hacer nada. Defendería la Iglesia hasta reunirse con su Padre. Entonces el fantasma volvió. Y volvió como uno vengativo, nada diferente del que había mandado a su padre terrenal a reunirse con el celestial.

Fue el fantasma el que tiró del gatillo de la pistola que acabó con la vida de los 3 _sénéchaux_ y con la de Jaques Sauniere. También con la de aquella pobre monja en aquella Iglesia. Fue el fantasma el que disparó contra la policía londinense en la sede del Opus Dei y contra el que Silas había considerado su único amigo: el obispo Aringarosa.

Pero fue Silas el que llevó a su amigo herido al hospital, ignorando sus propias heridas. Y fue Silas quien gastó sus últimos esfuerzos en orar a su Padre.

Fue entonces cuando, tanto Silas como el fantasma fueron llevados hacia la otra vida, una en donde ni él ni el fantasma serían juzgados por el albinismo. De todas formas… Silas ya no era un fantasma.

* * *

Aveces he llegado a pensar que Silas _en verdad_ cree ser un fantasma. Tal vez se deba al maltrato de su padre al rechazo que ha recibido por parte de la sociedad por su albinismo.

¿Y ustedes que creen?


End file.
